


Гном с бородой из пузырьков (Bubble Gnome)

by Sevima



Series: Двенадцать дней Рождества (The Twelve Days of Christmas) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bubble Bath, Child, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, New Years, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первый день Нового Года, Северус пробует себя в чем-то новом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гном с бородой из пузырьков (Bubble Gnome)

**Author's Note:**

Это был вечер первого дня Нового года, в гостиной Норы из-за игры в шарады стоял настоящий гвалт.  
  
Северус вызвался добровольцем заняться первой дюжиной детей, которых надо было выкупать перед сном. Когда же Гарри приподнял удивленно бровь, мужчина лишь ответил:  
  
\- Я справлюсь, не бойся.  
  
Спустя пятнадцать минут Поттер, не в силах усмирить свое любопытство, прокрался на цыпочках вверх по лестнице и тихонько заглянул в ванную. Северус сидел на полу, на его лице были брови, борода и усы из густой белой пены. Один из рыжих, как и все семейство Уизли, внуков с восторгом слушал, как мужчина, шевеля пальцами, страшным, похожим на доббин, голосом рассказывал ему свою историю.

  
\- Так что все садовые гномы под предводительством капитана гномов Северуса побежали прямиком к кухонному окну, где с подоконника очень удобно свисала веревка. Она доказывала, что подлый злодей гном Гарри был уже внутри, делая свое черное дело.  
  
\- А что он делал? - прошептал ребенок.  
  
Северус поднял вверх палец.  
  
\- Гномы один за другим взобрались по веревке и сгрудились на узком подоконнике около открытого окна, пока капитан гномов Северус не вытянул свой узловатый палец. "А, вот он! Смотрите, он ворует рождественские сладости мамы Уизли! Вперед, парни, надо его остановить!" Они подтянули веревку на подоконник и, закинув ее внутрь кухни, спустились по ней на стол под окном. Тут гадкий гном Гарри их заметил и только трусливо икнул, когда храбрые гномы схватили его за руки и оттащили от миски. Его борода была вся в нуге и шоколаде, а костюмчик - в крошках засахаренной вишни, орехов и попкорна.  
  
\- О, - выдохнул ребенок. - Он был очень непослушным, так?  
  
Мужчина кивнул.  
  
\- Пока гном Северус очищал стол от шелухи и крошек, что остались после него, остальные гномы втащили его на подоконник и спустили из окна, после чего и сами попрыгали следом. Быстро оглядевшись, что ничего не пропустил, капитан гномов покинул кухню последним, утащив с собой и веревку, - мужчина фыркнул. - Так всегда и происходит с бедным капитаном гномов Северусом. Ему приходится убирать беспорядок за глупым гномом Гарри. Не то чтобы он сильно возражал, конечно, ведь капитан Северус очень добрый гном.  
  
Мальчик хихикнул:  
  
\- Этих гномов действительно зовут Гарри и Северус?  
  
Снейп зачерпнул пальцем еще немного пены и подправил несколько отощавшую бровь.  
  
\- Конечно, так и зовут. Думаешь, я сам придумал такие важные детали?  
  
Внимательно изучив лицо мужчины, мальчик протянул руку и похлопал Северуса по лицу маленькой ладошкой.  
  
\- Вы смешно говорите.  
  
\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Снейп. - Даже мой гномий звучит неестественно. Но, думаю, ты уловил суть.  
  
Гарри с трудом сдерживал смех, пока так же на цыпочках крался по коридору обратно к гостиной.


End file.
